Worlds Collide
Welcome to the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games! These Games are about as twisted as the Games they followed, the third Quarter Quell. Capitol children are the tributes, this time. Except a girl, a foreigner to Panem, somehow finds her way into that reaping ball, and chaos follows her wherever she goes. Oh, by the way, this fanfiction largely incorporated brothers and sisters being reaped together. A symbol of the love of family, maybe. The Tributes Girls Ella Everdeen- Cousin of Katniss, main character, from another nation. Crystalline Forshine- Comes from a very rich family. Not much else is known. Lilia Flameta- Daughter of Octavia, a member of Katniss's prep team. Dawn Berlitz- Main character. Sister of Daniel. Ruby Cresta- Annie's daughter. Her father is Finnick. Twin sister of Flare, though she was the only of the two reaped. Cashmere Benomara- Named after Cashmere, a past victor. Sister of Gloss. Volunteered so she could be with her sister. Gloss Benomara- Named after Gloss, a past victor, although a different gender to the original Gloss. Sister of Cashmere, the only of the two actually reaped. Aimee Stoll- A mysterious character, much like Foxface from the 74th. Daisy-Ree Aston- Vicious, eager to kill and win. A volunteer. Who knows who she took the place of. She reminds Ella of Johanna Mason- they can't stand each other, but put up with their company. Blaze Sunera- Talented all-round, though self-confident. This leads to her demise. Most notable for her flaming red hair. Ariana Colabe- Not the brightest girl around, but makes is fairly far into the Games thanks to her camouflage skills and ability to play dead. Brother of Toro, though this is not discovered until the end of the story. Blonde female- Not much is known about her, except her hair colour. First to die. Boys Toro Colabe- One of the best competitors. Very much like Cato in many aspects; he even finishes in the same place as him (third). Daniel Berlitz- Main character. Brother of Dawn. Luronium Forshine- Crystalline's cousin. Gideon Adviensé- Quiet, hides in the trees a lot. Youngest of all the tributes. Reaped along with his older brother Roy. Roy Adviensé- The complete opposite of his brother. One of the in-the-middles age wise. Reaped with his younger brother Gideon. Marjoran Dondlebree- Had quite a few mental problems. Killed himself in frustration of being trapped. James Dundermithlan- Brother of Nathan. Killed pretty early on by Toro. Nathan Dundermithlan- Brother of James. Makes it a lot further than his brother. Chou Reflexia- Dark hair, mysterious. Very, very dangerous. Jeramee Brambleton- A wimp. And no, he wasn't acting like Johanna did in her Games. He was merely a coward, and was eager for Dawn to take his life. Turner Fickerbria- Part District Three, good with machinery and gadgets. 'Flicker' - A tribute no-one knew the name of. Nicknamed Flicker because he would just appear and disappear, like Foxface. Final results Twenty-fourth- Blonde female Twenty-third- James Twenty-second- Ariana Twenty-first- Marjoran Twentieth- Roy Nineteenth- Ruby Eighteenth- Jeramee Seventeenth- Gideon Sixteenth- Luronium Fifteenth- Turner Fourteenth- Nathan Thirteenth- Chou Twelfth- Aimee Eleventh- Lilia Tenth- Cashmere Ninth- Blaze Eighth- Gloss Seventh- Daisy-Ree Sixth- Daniel Fifth- Crystalline Fourth- Flicker Third- Toro Second- Dawn First- Ella